El Tridente
by Brujhah
Summary: Robert vio como su maza se hundía en el pecho de Raeghar justo en medio del dragón... La batalla centrada en sus principales artífices, Roberth y Raeghar. Oneshot.


_N/A:_

_Bien, incursionando en nuevos horizontes, ya que las musas me han abandonado en mis "otros" parajes. He escrito este, basando en la muy nombrada pero nunca relatada batalla del Tridente entre Rhaegar y Robert. Obviamente no está a la altura de la narración de Martin, pero dentro de lo que pude observar me pareció bastante decente, espero, desde luego, que le den una oportunidad._

_También agradeceré todos los reviews._

_Los personajes, no son míos yo solo me divierto escribiendo sobre ellos. Todo pertenece al excelso, basto y maravilloso mundo creado por George R.R. Martin._

_www. youtube watch?v=267LBdz-ywc_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Tridente<strong>_

* * *

><p>Veinte, treinta o cuarenta mil, tantos como podía abarcar la vista, tantos como los que le seguían a él. La explanada que se extendía frente a sus ojos había desaparecido para transformarse en una trágica alegoría a su valor, si es que aún lo conservaba o si es lo había dejado atrás. Y si lo pensaba seriamente o al menos era sincero, sabía que no era el valor lo que le empujó a ese lugar a enfrentar aquellos <em>enemigos<em> que su padre se había granjeado. Señores, banderizos y caballeros que hace un par de años bebían en su honor y a su salud, que le habían deseado larga vida y que levantaron sus copas por los Targaryen.

Aguzó la vista tratando de buscar a Robert.

Era imposible distinguirlo a aquella distancia. Sabía que el heredero de los Baratheon utilizaban el yelmo astado como distintivo en la batalla, pero desde la distancia se veían solo como figuras multicolores sobre puestas unas a otras y le era imposible ver si Robert venía a la vanguardia. Pero ya desde la madrugada los exploradores decían que este marchaba dirigiendo la primera compañía.

En aquellos momentos los segundos disminuían acercándole al espacio temporal que terminaría con el venado cruzando El Tridente para luchar contra él. Sabía que sería mucho más fácil enviar arqueros y otros señores, pero eran muy pocos los que estaban ahí por verdadera devoción. Los diez mil hombres de Lewyn Martell solo acudieron porque su padre había convertido a Elia en rehén, Aerys temía que el sur se levantara en su contra. Aunque si resultaban vencedores su padre aplacaría a Lanza del Sol entregando este o aquél señorío. Para él era flaca recompensa; de solo pensar en la cantidad de hombres que morirían se le estreñía el estómago, a su gusto no era práctico y menos si se trataba de dividir un reino, su reino. Le parecía egoísta, infantil. Y cuanto más meditaba sobre aquello, con mayor claridad entendía que todo esto había comenzado gracias a su padre.

Desde que ocurriera la ejecución de Rickard Stark, Raeghar se lamentó el no haber estado presente el día en que se declarara a los lobos como traidores.

_"¡Conspiraron para asesinarte! ¡Bajo ese cargo los ejecuté!"_

El día en que asara en su armadura al padre de Lyanna y dejaran a su hermano, Brandon, ahorcarse para salvarlo. Cuando llegó, a los pocos días, ninguno de los capas blancas fue capaz de explicarle nada. Gerald Higtower guardó escueto silencio, no podía culparlo, pero todos le rehuían su mirada. Con frialdad notó que solo el Lannister no le esquivaba y en un gesto indefinible en sus ojos evidenciaba ¿desprecio, decepción?

Lo llamó a sus aposentos y le obligó a relatar parte por parte lo ocurrido, tenía coraje y orgullo el muchacho pero seguía siendo un niño. A medida que narraba con voz arrogante y aparentemente fría lo ocurrido, el corazón parecía quebrársele en partes; no solo se trataba de la familia de Lyanna, se trataba de su padre, de Aerys, al cual ya empezaban a llamar el_Rey Loco,_ el hombre que lo había engendrado, aquél que poco a poco se estaba perdiendo bajo una sombra enferma, cruel y vengativa.

Envidiaba a los Stark; a todos ellos. Antes de la muerte de Brandon, había conocido a Catelyn Tully; una vivaz e interesante chica, prometida del heredero de Invernalia, al silencioso Eddard, Benjen y a Lyanna su reina del amor y la belleza. Tal vez era posible que su padre sintiera lo mismo, al fin de cuentas ambos poseían aquella _sangre_ _del dragón_. Y ya, anteriormente, Aerys había demostrado cuanto desprecio sentía por aquellos capaces de superarlo. Tywin Lannister había sido la mejor mano que tuviera el reino en mucho tiempo y solo hizo falta aquél comentario idiota de Payne, para que su padre ofendiera a ese poderoso señor e hiciera al heredero del León parte de su guardia. Y ahora ahí estaba, rogando por que Lannisport se moviera en su ayuda.

Pero él no era tan ingenuo, existían muy pocas cosas capaces de enfadarlo, lo sabía y había aprendido a sacar lo mejor de su des-apasionamiento por la vida. No sabía si era su naturaleza o _desnaturaleza, _ninguno de los dragones había sido tan pasivo como él. Recordaba cuando a sus espaldas lo llamaban _Baelor el segundo santo, _si tal vez se hubiera dedicado solamente a los libros… jamás habría participado en aquél torneo, jamás habría conocido a Lyanna.

Las trompetas sonaron cuando la primera compañía de los Baratheon quedó a doscientos metros de la Forca Verde, notó como el verde de los árboles y el marrón de la tierra fueron tragados por aquellas formas humanas y los estandartes que les seguían, vio el Halcón de los Arryn, el lobo Huargo de los Stark, la Trucha de los Tully - seguramente buscando vengar a Brandon Stark- pero por sobre todos el venado de los Baratheon, el negro sobre el dorado, emergiendo acá y allá. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, algo siniestro parecía acercarse al lado de cada uno de esos caballeros, sin embargo prefirió no hacer caso a aquellos presentimientos; le esperaban, aguardaban su regreso y él no estaba dispuesto a fallar.

En su momento no le había importado, pero sabía que Robert lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, por lo del torneo y por sobre todo debido a lo que en el Valle se decía de él y Lyanna. Aunque sentía que a ese salvaje no le debía nada, sentía que siendo el príncipe heredero podía desear y quedarse con cualquiera, con todas o ninguna. Que podía tranquilamente ir a Bastión de Tormentas, donde los descendientes de bastardos venidos a más tendrían la obligación de rendir pleitesía a cada paso que diera, él era el príncipe de Rocadragón y heredero al trono de Hierro y esa rebelión, por muchas poderosas razones que tuviera para hacerse, seguía siendo una traición al rey.

"_A un Rey Loco"_

Pero, por otro lado Lyanna era su recompensa a años de hacer lo que se esperaba de él, a años de aguantar la rutina diaria de Desembarco del Rey, a soportar aquél matrimonio que era un claustro tanto para él como para Elia, a todas y cada una de sus funciones que como príncipe cumplía cabalmente.

¿Por qué creía este señor nacido de la nada que podría siquiera exigirle a él que se alejara de ella? ¿Es que no lo veía?

Aunque le avergonzaba entender que el trato dado a Lyanna no era el que ella se merecía, tendría que hacerla su esposa, era lo honorable, pero él ya tenía una esposa y dos hijos. Hijos de un trato entre Dorne y Desembarco del Rey que, sin embargo, había hecho tremendamente infelices a ambos.

Recordaba el día en que Elia apareciera frente a él, una pequeña muchachita de dieciséis años, silenciosa y tranquila, se habían conocido el día de su matrimonio y por delicadeza él se había negado al encamamiento. Y ella lo agradeció, eran amigos más que amantes y en ella encontró una melancolía tan grande como la suya. Pero a diferencia de él, Elia se vio resentida en su salud y con el nacimiento de los hijos su cuerpo se debilitó aún más. Ninguno de los dos tuvo gesto alguno cuando estando ella presente coronó a la loba como su reina del amor y la belleza, hacerlo frente a todos solo habría servido para humillar a su esposa, pero Elia siquiera emitió palabra alguna, habría querido preguntarle el por que, pero sinceramente no le importaba. Ambos eran solo un adorno en la vida del otro, para Elia los niños eran ahora su mundo, para él Lyanna. Era tan diferente ella de los suyos, así como él de los de su casa. Lyanna Stark no era silenciosa o callada, era voluntariosa y fuerte, reía con alegría cuando lo hacía y era hermosa, no era entonces una locura que Robert muriera por ella, que quisiera matarlo por ella.

El tañido de la infantería avanzando hacia él le despertó nuevamente y a pesar de haber estado con vista fija en el frente sus ideas, su mente se había ido muy lejos, a Desembarco del Rey, a las Montañas de Dorne, a la Torre de la Alegría donde ella le esperaba. Su pensamiento viajó entonces a la Fortañeza Roja; Elia y sus hijos también le esperaban. Habría querido sacarlos de la ciudad pero su padre se negó en redondo, los necesitaba ahí para mantener a Dorne de su lado. No quería admitirlo pero realmente, mientras los veía avanzar hacia él intuía, sabía que esa batalla lo decidiría todo.

¿Con quién se encontraría primero? ¿Con Robert o Eddard? ¿O sería algún escudero o soldado raso quien le atacara primero?

* * *

><p>Ned intentó calmarlo, pero no pudo. Por primera vez en su vida entendía a que se refería el lema de su casa, ahora la furia era parte suya. Espoleó su caballo hasta colocarse frente a sus soldados. Una vez que terminara ahí iría por ella, removería la tierra completa si era necesario pero la encontraría, fuera donde fuera que ese bastardo la hubiera ocultado. Arrasaría con toda La Fortaleza Roja si es que era necesario y desamaría ladrillo por ladrillo cada una de sus torres, acabaría con los Targaryen desde el más viejo, comenzando por el<em>rey loco<em> hasta el más pequeño de ellos.

No se merecían menos y él, no estaba dispuesto a ser indulgente.

Lo alejaron de ella, lo habían desterrado de su corazón para entregárselo a él. Para someterla a él. Lo odiaba con todo su ser. Habían dado muerte a su hermano y a su padre. Cruelmente los había asesinado solo para regodearse sobre ellos.

_"¿Por qué?"_

No lo entendía, no sabía en que le habían ofendido Lord Rickard y Brandon Stark, para que el _Rey Loco_ eligiera torturarlos así. Y Ned, Ned... más que su amigo lo consideraba su hermano. Cuando Aerys había pedido sus cabezas y Lord Arryn se negó comenzando la rebelión, se alegró al saber que por fin iría a la guerra.

Hasta que se supo lo de Lyanna, siquiera por consideración a él habían mostrado cautela al hablar de ella y Rhaegar, cuando los espías se lo confirmaron no fue capaz de controlarse y le rompió dos dientes al mensajero, solo un muchacho al que difícilmente le habían bajado las bolas. El resto solo le observó y guardaron ese repentino silencio lleno de lástima hacia él, incluso Ned.

_"¿Cómo se atrevían siquiera a hacerle sentirse menospreciado?"_

Pero lo que le irritaba, lo que le hacia hervir, no era solo saber que Rhaegar se había aprovechado de ella. Era ella quién había cedido ante el dragón. Robert sabía que en muchas ocasiones la ira lo cegaba, pero no era estúpido; Lyanna había aceptado ser su reina del amor y la belleza, aquello le bastó para que se sintiera traicionado. Pero no, no podía odiarla. La había amado desde el primer momento en que la viera, cuando Lord Arryn lo llevara a conocer Invernalia. Se vieron en el banquete de bienvenida y había quedado encantado con su viveza, con su testarudez, con su fuerza. Lyanna no era una doncella frágil y sumisa, competía con ellos al cabalgar, con el arco y estaba seguro de que de haber podido manejar la lanza también lo hubiera hecho durante las cacerías. Entonces vino el año de la falsa primavera, el torneo de Harrenhal en donde Rhaegar la coronó y ella lo aceptó. Ned lo convenció de que se trataba de un capricho del príncipe, que Lyanna no podía avergonzarlo negándose, menos estando Aerys presente, algo que se esfumaría en cuanto regresaran a Invernalia.

Pero nada ocurrió de aquella manera.

Y todo había desembocado en esto, torciéndose de una manera antinatural y soberbia, en donde él era el único que había perdido.

Robert realmente no sabía si lo que le dolía era el orgullo o era su amor que se alejaba de él para ir a los brazos de otro. Mientras se dirigían al Tridente, creyó en varias ocasiones que era una mezcla de ambos, hasta que llegaban las noches y unas escondidas y gruesas lágrimas se asomaban obligándole a ceder. No podía ser de esa manera, Lyanna jamás haría algo como eso, no a él. Y era en esos momentos en los cuales entendía que Rhaegar era el culpable, que si Lyanna lo evitaba era por la vergüenza.

_"¿Vergüenza de que?"_

Todo el Valle lo sabía, él lo sabía, Ned lo sabía. Estaba oculta para esconder la vergüenza del príncipe dragón, de aquél que se había aprovechado y engañado a Lyanna Stark la mujer que él amaba, la muchacha destinada a ser su esposa. ¿Cómo es que siquiera se había atrevido a colocar los ojos en ella? ¿A desafiarlo a él? Seguramente el príncipe lo consideraba su igual, pero en vez de sentirse halagado por ello, la furia se volvía a atravesar en su garganta, quería gritar, golpear, atacar… pero por sobre todo matar. Matarlo a él, hacerlo sufrir lo que él había sufrido, humillarlo como él había sido humillado.

Cuando se vio al frente de sus caballeros, alzó la maza, siquiera espero que las trompetas dieran la señal, hace mucho que su paciencia se había agotado, era la hora de su venganza, era la hora de restaurar el honor de Lyanna y de dar muerte de una vez por todas a esa lagartija que se hacia llamar _Príncipe Dragón_.

Cabalgó como loco hacia su destino, el yelmo a penas le dejaba ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor y si el resto le seguía realmente le importaba muy poco. Quería estar ahí, quería despedazar a aquellos tras los cuales se escondía Rhaegar, quería llegar hasta él y estrellar la maza en la cabeza para desarmar aquella; su preciosa cara, para deshacer su cráneo o tal vez cortar su cabeza, llevarla hasta Desembarco del Rey y entregársela a Aerys. Quería todo eso y más, necesitaba pensar las maneras de hacerlo sufrir, tendría que tener a todos los Targaryen y obligarlo a ver… pero aquello significaba que mantenerlo vivo. Y no, Raeghar no merecía semejante regalo. Todo aquello había que terminarlo ya.

Cuando lo notó se encontraba rodeado de enemigos y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Hoster Tully cayó con los suyos tras él, arrasando con todos aquellos que buscaban acercársele, no supo nunca que Jon Arryn seguido de Lord Royce buscaban formar un perímetro a su alrededor ante tan inesperado ataque y menos que Ned Stark había sido el primero en arrasar junto a sus jinetes con los arqueros desde los flancos. Con el impulso de su semental, partió cuanto rostro se le acercara hundiendo la maza con una prescisión perturbadora entre los agujeros de los yelmos y cascos de batallas. Tampoco fue capaz de contar a cuantos muchachos mató, pero para él todo aquello era una minucia, el calentamiento antes de plato principal.

— ¡Esperadme Targaryen! — gritó cada vez que un de sus enemigos caía bajo él.

Lejos había quedado el Robert que en algún momento pudo recapacitar sobre sus acciones. La fuerza con la cual vivía su vida le había dicho, desde que viera a Lyanna sobre la nieve en Invernalia, que ella sería la mujer que amaría el resto de su vida, por solo aquella certeza Robert era capaz de volverse un señor serio y digno, aunque se esperara muy poco de él.

Ned era realmente un buen hermano al permitirle quedarse con Lyanna. A pesar de todo lo que él era, de toda esa furia que aún fuera del campo de batalla solía carcomerle, a pesar de su indisciplina e infidelidades… entonces por un momento todo quedó en silencio, las escaramuzas que ocurrían en el mundo real, pasaron a ser solo un ruido lejano y cada vez más débil. Alzó la vista al cielo y escuchó la risa de la muchacha y la manera en que solía llamarlo, allá en las estancias de Invernalia.

_"¡Vamos Robert, no te dejaré en vergüenza esta vez!"_

Aquél tono lleno de malicia e inocencia...

Sintió por unos segundos su tacto y como ella guardó silencio cuando él le cogiera la mano bajo la mesa de banquetes en Invernalia, vio el rostro de Eddard serio y contraído con la vista fija en él. Ned lo sabía, pero aún así no dijo nada, lo había permitido por que le quería tanto como él, era su hermano y cuando ambas casas se unieran lo serian por siempre.

Entonces su caballo se encabritó y no pudo controlarlo. Cuando despertó vio a dos niños ¡niños! de quienes no pudo distinguir blasón alguno, sujetando una lanza contra la grupa de su semental. Cayó al suelo y nuevamente la furia se hizo de él. Desenvainó la espada y sin soltar la maza cortó a destajo una pequeña cabeza y reventó una cara dentro de ese casco desconocido, solo entonces notó el emblema de los Tarly, pero en ningún momento se lamentó, aquello era la guerra y en plena batalla no tendría consideración con nadie, tenía una meta y un objetivo; Rhaegar, tenía que buscarlo, encontrarlo y matarlo.

* * *

><p>Se giró sobre si mismo y detuvo una espada alzando la propia, con una pica ensartó el mentón del caballero que había ido por él; bastó solo un espasmo de este para ver como la sangre salía de su boca. Estaba muerto y él retiro la pica. Un grito desesperado se alzó desde atrás y supo de inmediato que nuevamente iban por él. Era difícil pasar desapercibido en medio del campo de batalla, su armadura, su yelmo y su blasón lo distinguían del resto. Era el único de armadura negra, aunque el dragón tricéfalo se repetía en muchos caballeros. Había perdido a su caballo, cuando decenas de flechas prácticamente reventaron la cabeza del animal y, desde entonces, todo había sido atacar y defenderse, a veces se quedaba sin aire cuando recibían un golpe demasiado certero, aquello era lo que más temía. Si se quedaba sin aire y el ataque continuaba perfectamente podían cortarle la cabeza o aplastarle. Pero al menos el golpe le indicaba de quién se trataba, solo los más experimentados eran capaces de sacar el aire de esa manera y ahogarle en lapsos de segundos y hasta ese momento, solo uno lo había conseguido.<p>

Vio de reojo como Ser Barristan, llegaba junto a sus hombres para cubrir su avance y a los chicos Stark que quisieron detenerlos, los vio usar sus espadas contra ellos y los vio caer. Quiso ir por ellos hasta que una voz comenzó a llamarlo.

— ¡Targaryen! — gritó Robert, no fue necesario girarse para saber quién se trataba. El heredero de la casa Baratheon tenía aquél tono tan imperativo, tan poderoso, ya fuera en la ira o en la alegría, que le era imposible no reconocerlo. Cuando se volteó, la maza ya venía sobre su cabeza y aún anteponiendo su espada, el golpe fue de tal fuerza que sintió como el brazo se le entumecía al tratar de evitar el ataque de su enemigo. Trastabilló y Robert golpeó nuevamente con esa fuerza brutal digna de un toro. Pero no cayó y entonces algo que nunca le había ocurrido se adentró en su cuerpo como exigiéndole el pago por una ofensa, por la ofensa del venado. Y desenvainando una segunda espada, lanzó un corte horizontal que golpeó contra el escudo, como nunca la sangre comenzó a hervirle, podía ver y sentir al dragón despertando y obligándole a devolver el ataque, no solo con una mano si no con ambas, consciente de que esa batalla también decidía su destino, el instinto pareció alinearse sin dudas en lo que debía hacer, avanzó temerario hacia el venado y lo golpeó, golpeó y golpeó. Diez, doce, quince veces hasta que el escudo de Robert Baratheon se melló, este lanzó otro mazazo que dio seco en el yelmo y aún así Rhaegar no cedió.

* * *

><p>Sentía el hombro desencajado, pero estaba dispuesto a continuar, pelearía todo el día, todo el año, toda su vida su fuera necesario. Se deshizo del escudo mellado y con renovada fuerza dio un salto, logrando golpearle brutalmente en la cabeza, el mismo sintió el temblor que el yelmo produjo en su maza y nuevamente maldijo al príncipe dragón por soportar su ataque, por obligarle a ceder, por ganar nuevamente. Entonces Rhaegar volvió al ataque, a dos espadas lanzando golpe contra sus brazos y piernas, las espadas y la maza se besaron en incontables ocasiones. Y cuando Rhaegar nuevamente trastabilló, Robert supo que era su momento; lanzó el golpe con toda su fuerza, pero el príncipe apoyó la rodilla en el suelo y contuvo. Una de las espadas se partió y utilizando la fuerza del suelo, Rhaegar se impulso e hizo lo mismo con el joven Baratheon.<p>

* * *

><p>Era hábil, tenía que admitirlo, la manera en la cual manejaba aquella maza corta y pesada solo le decía cuanta fuerza en los brazos y en la espalda debía de tener aquél maldito venado. Sentía calambres cada vez que contenía sus golpes, pero al mismo tiempo el dragón dentro de él le exigía que acabara con ese muchacho, le exigía que hiciera honor a su nombre y a su casa, a la semilla de Aegon el Conquistador, de Rhaenys y Visenya, de todos aquellos antepasados que habían hecho gloriosa a la dinastía Targaryen.<p>

Fue cuando un hecho irrefutable pareció hacerle entender que no todo podía ser siempre favorable al dragón: los dragones habían muerto hace casi cien años y todos sus antepasados también. Como la visión de su futuro lo entendió y cuando Robert le estrelló la maza no sintió el golpe en el pecho, solo esa opresión de ahogo que venía cada vez que alguien sabía como doblegarlo. No había esperado tanto de Robert Baratheon, a quién siempre había considerado un fanfarrón, no había esperado que aquél día la suerte le fuera adversa, sencillamente por que él amaba y era amado. En algún momento de ese día creyó que _La Doncella_ le protegería para volver al lado de Lyanna, pero también había olvidado que solo a veces los dioses escuchaban las plegarias de los humanos y que lamentablemente aquella mañana él no había dicho ninguna.

* * *

><p>Robert vio como su maza se hundía en el pecho de Rhaegar justo en medio del dragón y como el metal de su armadura se deformaba para dar paso al martillo y hacerle estallar el pecho. Como la maza había salido despedida en el aire después de dar muerte al príncipe y como él solo se había quedado con el mango de <em>huesodragón<em>. Había algo en todo aquél cuadro que no podía calzarle, que parecía antinatural; había logrado su cometido y su objetivo, había conseguido su meta. Pero no sentía satisfacción alguna, solo un enorme vacío al comprender que siquiera sin Rhaegar en el camino Lyanna volvería a él. Fijó la vista en los rubíes que caían al Tridente y se preguntó en que momento terminaron luchando en el río, notó los borbotones de sangre que caían por sobre el mentón del príncipe y por un momento temió que no fuera este el que luchara con él. Con rapidez se acercó y levantó la visera del yelmo, mientras los soldados iban por los rubíes.

_"¿En que momento había terminado la batalla?"_

Ahí estaba Rhaegar con sus ojos lilas observando el cielo y ahogándose en su propia sangre. Algo parecido a la pena subió por el pecho de Robert al entender lo que sus labios llenos de sangre balbuceaban.

Y por solo ese momento se compadeció a Rhaegar Targaryen.

— Lyanna… — musitó Rhaegar y la vista del príncipe quedó quieta y fría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_

_Debí corregir ciertos puntos en este relato, principalmente porque con el tiempo he sabido y aclarado muchas más cosas, no solo con respecto a la saga de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, sino también a la parte más nebulosa de esta serie, que son los acontecimientos ocurridos durante la Rebelión de Robert. A la cual también le faltan una cantidad enorme de detalles por aclarar, así que solo con los datos obtenidos pude orquestar esto._

_Bueno espero que hallan disfrutado._

_**Atte.-**_

_**Brujhah.-**_


End file.
